Twenty Minutes
by sushidei
Summary: For a country whose average temperature was well above thirty degrees Celsius, Turkey thought Egypt wore too many clothes. Turkey/Egypt


A/N: This idea actually came to me when I was looking up fanart for Turkey. His clothes are amazing! I wish stuff that like was still worn today, I'd have a field day with it. And sorry about the abrupt end to the sexytiems; porn isn't my forté. Also, what is up with the lack of Turkey?! He's awesome, there should be more fics for him...

This is for Emily, because she made made me obesessed with this pairing. :)

DISCLAIMER: Turkey's too hot for me to own the series with him in it.

* * *

For a country whose average temperature was well above thirty degrees Celsius, Turkey thought Egypt wore too many clothes.

He had knocked the head covering off long ago, leaving his fingers free to card through the short, rough strands of hair that were now exposed on Egypt's head. His hands trialed down to Egypt's neck where they pulled at his scarf until that column of soft skin, protected and kept warm all day by the fabric, was showing. Turkey moved his lips down to the sensitive area, kissing and suckling as his hands roamed further down.

He next pulled at the sash that hugged Egypt's waist, earning a gasp from the other man as he arched up to allow Turkey better access. Feeling his robes flow more freely about his body and seeing Turkey toss the offending material over the edge of the bed, Egypt yanked the taller man upwards again, smashing their lips together.

He scissored his right leg in between Turkey's legs, making the larger nation groan into his mouth. Using this as an opportunity, he quickly flipped them over so that he was straddling Turkey's hips, a satisfied smile set on his face.

"Huh?" Turkey breathed, disoriented from the sudden movement.

"It's rude to undress someone else when you're still wearing so many clothes," Egypt said matter-of-factly. To emphasize his point, he reached down and took off Turkey's mask, letting his fingertips play over the newly exposed skin. Turkey was so beautiful; Egypt wondered why he never wanted to show his face. However, tossing the mask aside, he was secretly grateful that he, Egypt, was the only person to see it. No one else would be able to see the way his eyes clouded with pleasure, shone with concern, or lit up with laughter. No, that was only for Egypt to know.

Feeling a wave of possessiveness overtake him, he pulled roughly at the scarf wound around Turkey's neck, throwing it across the room as he went to work on getting the other nation's arms through the holes of his red robe. He slid down a little ways so he was on the Turkey's thighs, removing his sash and hiking up his tunic so it exposed his chest. He moved up along the pane of the other man's abs, kissing and nipping as he continued to remove the tunic. He ordered Turkey to sit up a bit when he reached his neck, pulling the material over his head. He looked down at his handiwork, enjoying the sight of the pink bruises that had formed on the area he had just attended to.

"Who's being rude now?" Turkey said, gripping Egypt's waist with his hands. "Now _you're_ wearing too many clothes."

Egypt chucked and sat up, pulling at his robes. He brought them up along his thighs just enough to tease, but not enough to give Turkey the eyeful he so desired. "I don't know if you particularly _need_ to see this, Turkey," he smirked. "You're already responding to me as it is." Egypt ground down on Turkey's hips, earning a drawn out moan as he rubbed against the other man's clothed erection.

"Fuck, Egypt, will you just—" Turkey gasped out something incomprehensible and Egypt decided that was all he needed. He pulled the robes off over his head, taking his hand and touching Turkey's jaw, feeling the tiny bit of stubble there, before directing his face to his own and kissing him.

Egypt loved kissing Turkey. His lips were always a little chapped, and his tongue was rough, but somehow their mouths just seemed to form together in a way that Egypt considered perfection. He opened his mouth to allow Turkey in, finally able to taste and feel the larger nation like he had been wanting. Turkey's hands ran up and down his back, feeling the skin he had been presented with only moments ago.

Pulling away due to a lack of air, Turkey grinned at the man above him.

"And what could possibly be so funny?" Egypt asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing, nothing," Turkey assured, taking Egypt's right hand and interlacing their fingers. "Just that it's been almost twenty minutes and we're still not even completely undressed yet."

"So? It always takes us this long," Egypt replied, a little confused.

"I know, I know, I just think we need to re-think the amount of clothes we wear. The fact that you still have underwear on bothers me," Turkey said, letting his left hand move down to play with the waistband of Egypt's boxers.

Egypt rolled his eyes, already setting to work on Turkey's pants. "It's not my fault; you're the one who always dresses so gaudy."

Turkey laughed, planting a kiss to the inside of Egypt's wrist. "And what's with you and all these layers of robes, huh?"

"I live in the desert, moron, I have to protect my skin from the elements."

"Either that or you just want to make life harder for me, which I actually think may be the more likely of the two."

Egypt smiled, leaning down to peck Turkey on the lips. "Well, you caught me there."

* * *

Review?


End file.
